Niezwykłe Przygody Drużyny Siódmej
by Emily Luceant
Summary: Sakura w roli wojowniczej feministki, nadwrażliwy Sasuke z rozstrojem emocjonalnym i Naruto jako zblazowany dresiarz. Parodia, wynik ciężkiej głupawki. Miłej lektury! :)
1. Prolog

Nad Wioską Ukrytego Liścia leniwie wschodziło słońce, oświetlając ją złocistymi promieniami. Starzec w zadumie obserwował architektoniczny bajzel rozpościerający się za oknem jego gabinetu. Chałupki z drewna i sklejki sąsiadowały z murowanymi budynkami, klasyczne rezydencje bogatych klanów stały obok blokowisk, przed łaźniami sprzedawcy rozłożyli budki z ramen i słodyczami, a całość otaczał wysoki mur. Westchnął, rozczulony widokiem.

Kontemplację jego ukochanej wioski przerwał mu trzask wywalonych z zawiasami drzwi.

Do gabinetu, z okrzykiem na ustach i klamką (a także całą resztą drzwi i kawałkiem futryny) w dłoni, wpadł wysoki Jōnin. Lekko osłupiały spojrzał na trzymany obiekt i ostrożnie oparł go o ścianę.

- Mogłeś zapukać – mruknął staruszek. – Najwyraźniej było zamknięte.

Gość otrzepał się z tynku i przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami, po czym odchrząknął, szykując się do odegrania swej roli.

- Dlaczego ja?! – ryknął zrozpaczonym głosem mężczyzna, w dramatycznym geście unosząc ręce do góry.

Hokage, domyśliwszy się celu wizyty, przybrał nieustępliwy wyraz twarzy.

- Przykro mi, Kakashi – odparł. – Ktoś musi się nimi zająć.

- Ale dlaczego akurat ja?! – wrzasnął ponownie, plując w maskę zasłaniającą usta i histerycznie wytrzeszczając odkryte oko.

Trzeci westchnął ciężko. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie.

- Zdali testy końcowe w Akademii, mają obowiązek wzięcia udziału w egzaminie na Genina. Wybrałem ciebie, ponieważ jeszcze nikogo nie przepuściłeś.

- I nie przepuszczę – mruknął mężczyzna.

- No właśnie! – Hokage rozpromienił się. – Wrócą jeszcze na rok do Akademii i wszyscy będziemy mieli święty spokój. Tak będzie lepiej i dla nas, i dla nich.

Kakashi jęknął, uświadomiwszy sobie, że i tak go nie przekona. Niechętnie pokiwał głową na znak zgody.

- Zgoda, poświęcę się. Zrobię to, dla dobra naszej Wioski.

- Dziękuję, Hatake. Możesz odejść – odparł uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. - I po co była ta cała szopka? – dodał, wyszczerzając się jeszcze bardziej – Poproś w recepcji, żeby wezwali kogoś do naprawy drzwi.

Ninja popatrzył obojętnie na szczękościsk staruszka i nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Wstał, ukłonił się niemrawo i powlókł do dziury w ścianie. Gdy kroki na korytarzu ucichły, Hokage odetchnął z ulgą i rozwalił się wygodnie w fotelu.

- Już myślałem, że go nie przekonam – mruknął do siebie. – Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie ten idiotyczny strój – dodał, zrzucając znienawidzone nakrycie głowy. – Kto normalny słuchałby rozkazów staruszka przebranego za grzyba?

* * *

Dziękuję za przeczytanie prologu, mam nadzieję, że się podobało :).

Jeśli tak, proszę, zostaw recenzję, jeśli nie, też skomentuj.

Na pomysł napisania w parodii naprowadziły mnie rozmyślania _co by było, gdyby Sakura nie zachowywała się tak idiotycznie._ Tak powstała Sakura-twardzielka, a dalej to już samo poszło.

To dopiero wstęp do mojego _magnum opus, _w najbliższym czasie pojawia się kolejne rozdziały.

Emily x


	2. Trudne Początki

Sakura raz za razem przemierzała klasę, zaciskając pięści i mamrocząc pod nosem.

- Dlaczego wciąż go nie ma? – zastanawiała się na głos dziewczyna.

Zegar na ścianie głośno tykał, wyznaczając rytm kroków dziewczyny.

– Jak on może tak nas lekceważyć!

Siedzący w ławce ciemnowłosy chłopak gorliwie pokiwał głowa.

- Masz rację, Sakurciu – potwierdził, zerkając na nią nieśmiało.

- Hę? Jak mnie nazwałeś, wymoczku? – warknęła kunoichi, obracając się na pięcie i oskarżycielsko celując w chłopaka palcem wskazującym. – Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

Chłopiec zamarł przerażony. Dziewczyna zazwyczaj kompletnie go ignorowała. Tym razem było inaczej. Poczuł napływające do oczu łzy wzruszenia. Po tylu latach, jego osobisty ideał kobiecego piękna w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę!

- Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha – powiedział drżącym głosem.

Zszokowana dziewczyna wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Ten Uchiha? – wyszeptała.

Sasuke oblał się niewieścim rumieńcem. Czyżby sława wspaniałego klanu Uchiha dotarła również do niej? To jego wielka szansa! W końcu jego różowowłosa bogini zrozumiała z kim ma do czynienia. Teraz już tylko pozostało mu się oświadczyć i dać się porwać rwącemu potokowi namiętności. A co, jeśli rodzina nie zaaprobuje jego wybranki? Sekretne schadzki przy blasku księżyca, w altance wydawały mu się nawet bardziej ekscytujące.

- Ten Uchiha? – powtórzyła głośniej. – Ten, który zlał się w gacie na Egzaminach Semestralnych?

Chłopiec poczuł, jak jego wizja rozbudowywania klanu wraz dziewczyna rozpada się na tysiąc kawałeczków. Chłopak zalał się łzami, wspominając najbardziej traumatyczny moment swojego życia. Planował wtedy po raz pierwszy aktywować swojego Sharingana, wzbudzić zachwyt nauczycieli, kolegów i oczywiście Sakury. Wszyscy jego szkolni prześladowcy wpadliby w popłoch, a rodzina by go wreszcie doceniła! Niestety, na oczach całego grona pedagogicznego przekonał się o właściwościach moczopędnych melisy, którą pił litrami, żeby uspokoić zszargane nerwy. Po raz kolejny był pośmiewiskiem dla całej szkoły. Nie pomogła nawet próba symulacji ataku padaczki, by wzbudzić w nich litość. Przygryzł sobie wtedy język, co tylko pogorszyło jego sytuację, bo przez cały następny tydzień seplenił.

Po tych kilku miesiącach i parunastu wizytach u psychoanalityka, wydawało mu się, że poradził sobie z demonami przeszłości. Teraz koszmar powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

Różowowłosa dziewczyna śmiała do rozpuku, aż dostała ataku czkawki, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozbawiło.

Sasuke skulił się i pochlipywał cicho w rękaw, pogrążając się w otchłani rozpaczy.

- Nie rechocz tak, Haruno – warknął blondyn, nonszalancko opierając się o ścianę. – Mamy tego frajera w drużynie.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i zamrugała kilkakrotnie.

- O nie… hik! - czknęła. – Jeśli przez ciebie zawalimy egzamin na Genina, to własnoręcznie cię ukatrupię! – wrzasnęła, gniewnie wymachując pięściami.

Chłopak, uciekając przed swą wojowniczą białogłową, w myślach stwierdził, że nie będzie to konieczne, bo umrze ze wstydu tu i teraz.

Zniecierpliwiony Naruto przewrócił oczami, zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy trafił do tak beznadziejnej drużyny. Czyżby to była kara Iruki za zrywanie się z lekcji?

Awanturę przerwał dźwięk przesuwających się drzwi. Do sali wszedł Kakashi. Zmrużył oko i wycedził przez zęby:

- Dlaczego tak się wydzieracie? Słychać was aż na Wieży Hokage.

Przerażony Sasuke wyskoczył z ławki i padł plackiem przed nauczycielem.

- Przepraszamy, sensei! – wymamrotał w podłogę. – To już się więcej nie powtórzy!

W myślach podziękował pierwszym, mitycznym shinobi za wymyślenie ochraniacza na czoło, który podczas gwałtownego kontaktu z podłogą uratował go od niechybnego wstrząsu mózgu.

- Wstań – rzucił szorstko Hatake. – Jak się nazywasz?

Chłopak podniósł się z podłogi i otarł ręką zasmarkany nos.

- Jestem Sasuke Uchiha – wymamrotał.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. Iruka mu o nim opowiadał.

_Ten wymoczkowaty chudzielec ma być dziedzicem klanu Uchiha? Ta rodzina toczy się po równi pochyłej. Nic dziwnego, że jego starszy brat zwiał ze wsi, gdy tylko miał okazję. _

- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie. Co lubisz robić, o czym marzysz i takie tam – wymamrotał niechętnie. Mimo wszystko, czuł się zobowiązany poznać swoich nowych podopiecznych.

Sasuke wyprostował się i nabrał głęboko powietrza.

- Marzę o aktywowaniu limitu krwi Klanu Uchiha. W wolnym czasie piszę i czytam wiersze.

Nikt mu dotychczas nie przerwał, więc nieco ośmielony spojrzał na Sakurę

– Lubię… lubię pewną osobę… to znaczy… bo ja…

- Dobra, wystarczy - Kakashi przeniósł wzrok na dziewczynę. Ta, gdy zauważyła jego spojrzenie, aż podskoczyła.

- Nazywam się Sakura Haruno! Jestem najlepszą kunoichi w roczniku! To prawdziwy zaszczyt być pańska uczennicę, sensei! – powiedziała jednym tchem i wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. – Kocham walkę i nowe wyzwania. Moim marzeniem jest zostać wspaniałą kobiecą ninja, tak jak Tsunade! Stanę się równie silna i… – chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale zapowietrzyła się, czknęła i straciła wątek.

Nauczyciel popatrzył na nią obojętnie.

_Prezentuje się nieco lepiej, niż ten zaryczany wypłosz. Ale mała feministka z przerostem ego i nadludzką sił__ą_ oznacza jedynie kłopoty. 

Przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka opartego o ścianę. Ten hardo spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Jestem Naruto Uzumaki.

Nauczyciel przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie.

- To wszystko? – spytał.

Chłopak tylko kiwnął głowa.

Sakura rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie. Przecież pierwsze wrażenie jest najważniejsze!

Kakashi głęboko się zamyślił.

_Kto by pomyślał, że ten kurdupel w pomarańczowym dresie, to potencjalny kryminalista. Jego klan wyparował w nieznanych okolicznościach, tuż po jego narodzinach. Wychowała go ulica. Pierwszy tatuaż zdobył już w wieku niemowlęcym. W szkole więcej czasu spędził w kozie niż na lekcjach. Jego średni wynik procentowy na sprawdzianach balansował na granicy błędu statystycznego. Udało mu się ukończyć akademię tylko dzięki niezwykłym umiejętnościom jutsu._

Z zadumy wyrwał go piskliwy głosik dziewczyny.

- Może pan coś o sobie powie, sensei? – spytała, uśmiechając się i trzepocząc rzęsami.

Mężczyzna posłał jej swoje firmowe, zblazowane spojrzenie. Do perfekcji opanował wyrażanie wszelkich emocji tylko jednym okiem.

- Nazywam się Kakashi Hatake, jestem Jōninem o specjalnych uprawnieniach, byłym członkiem ANBU i waszym nowym opiekunem – powiedział, uśmiechnął się pod maską i dodał – Musicie wiedzieć, że nie będzie dla was żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Nie pozwolę, by byle hołota zdobyła tytuł Genina i miała zaszczyt reprezentowania naszej wspaniałej Wioski. Egzamin odbędzie się jutro, na polu treningowym nad rzeką. Widzimy się o świcie.

Siwowłosy mężczyzna obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, pozostawiając oniemiałą trójkę absolwentów samych sobie.

Sakura i Naruto posłali sobie znaczące spojrzenia.

- Uda nam się, na pewno – wymamrotała nerwowo. Pewność siebie chwilowo ją opuściła.

- Z nim? – blondyn wskazał podbródkiem na bruneta, wysmarkującego się w chusteczkę z wyhaftowanymi inicjałami. – Nie wydaje mi się. Wiesz, jakie są zasady. Zdają wszyscy albo nikt.

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę.

- Coś wykombinujemy. Nie przeszkodzi nam, już ja o to zadbam – powiedziała Sakura, gniewnie marszcząc brwi. Poprawiła fryzurę i wyszła z klasy, a za nią powlókł się Naruto.

Para pogrążyła się w ponurych rozmyślaniach.

- Ej, poczekajcie na mnie! – zawołał Sasuke i wybiegł z klasy.

Jemu również nie dawała spokoju pewna myśl.

- Jōnin ze specjalnymi uprawnieniami? – wymamrotał sam do siebie – Czy to znaczy, że coś z nim nie tak? To taki Jōnin specjalnej troski?

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :). Liczę na recenzje, bo chciałabym wiedzieć, co myślicie o mojej radosnej twórczości ;).

Emily


	3. Komu bije dzwonek

**A/N: Przepraszam, że trzeba było tyle czekać na ten rozdział - mam nadzieję, że było warto ;). Następne będą się pojawiać częściej (postaram się!).**

**Jeszcze raz dziękuję za recenzje i po cichu liczę na kolejne :).**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha raźnym krokiem szedł w stronę pola treningowego. Pierwsze promienie słońca przebijały się przez korony drzew, zdobiąc leśną ścieżkę migoczącymi plamami światła. Chłopak uśmiechnął się rozmarzony. Dziś rozpoczynał kolejny rozdział swojego życia. Postanowił puścić w niepamięć wszelkie porażki i niepowodzenia. Mimo skłonności do depresji, paranoi i histerii, był w końcu niepoprawnym optymistą.

Pewnie wkroczył na polanę, na której zastał Naruto i Sakurę.

- Witajcie, przyjaciele z drużyny! – zawołał entuzjastycznie, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Odbiło ci? – warknęła dziewczyna, patrząc na chłopaka wilkiem – Ranny ptaszek się znalazł, kurde balans.

Brunet zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zawstydzony wbił wzrok w trawę, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, o co mogło jej chodzić. Przecież z jego _ptaszkiem_ wszystko było w porządku.

Spojrzał nieśmiało na blondyna, który tylko prychnął z pogardą i odwrócił się do niego plecami, nie racząc nawet odpowiedzieć na słowa powitania.

Sasuke grzebał czubkiem buta w ziemi, pogrążając się w ponurych rozmyślaniach. Dlaczego go nie lubili? Przecież tak bardzo się starał! Poczuł napływające do oczu łzy i z głębi jego jestestwa wyrwał się rozdzierający serce szloch.

Kunoichi skrzywiła się na widok tej zapłakanej kupki nieszczęścia.

- Wiesz co, wymoczku – powiedziała. – Powinieneś…

- Zostaw go w spokoju – mruknął Naruto, przerywając wywód.

Dziewczyna zachłysnęła się z oburzenia i już zacisnęła pięść, szykując się do zadania mu swojego popisowego ciosu w czubek głowy (który mogła stosować tylko na niższych od siebie osobnikach, więc uznała, że kolega mikrego wzrostu nada się do tego doskonale), gdy stało się coś niezwykłego.

Naruto podszedł do zapłakanego Sasuke i siląc się na uśmiech, podniósł rękę. Brunet odruchowo się odsunął i zacisnął powieki, szykując się do przyjęcia uderzenia. Niższy chłopak wspiął się na palce i pocieszającym gestem poklepał go po plecach.

- Nie rycz już, Sasek – wymamrotał. – Chciałeś dobrze, wyszło jak zwykle, no trudno. Przestań się mazgaić, lepiej skupmy się na naszym zadaniu.

Brunet zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Był w głębokim szoku. Gdyby jego szczęka nie była połączona z resztą twarzy, zapewne wpadłaby do wydłubanej sandałem dziury.

Sakura przyglądała się scence z nie mniejszym zdziwieniem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zapomniała języka w gębie.

- Wysmarkaj się w tę swoją serwetkę i ogarnij, zanim przyjdzie tu Kakashi – powiedział Naruto. – Musimy trzymać się planu – dodał z naciskiem.

Dziewczyna ocknęła się z szoku i pokiwała głowa.

- To nie serwetka, tylko chustka do nosa z monogramem – wymamrotał cicho Uchiha, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na wymieniającą znaczące spojrzenia parę.

- Teraz pozostało nam tylko czekać – westchnęła Sakura, spoglądając w niebo.

Cała trójka podskoczyła, gdy obok nich, z głośnym pyknięciem i w chmurze dymu pojawił się ich sensei.

Przesunął znudzonym wzrokiem po swych oniemiałych podopiecznych i uśmiechnął się pod maską.

- Przejdę od razu do sedna. Żeby zdobyć rangę Genina, musicie odebrać mi to – powiedział, unosząc dwa blaszane dzwonki na krótkich sznurkach. – Zasady są proste. Ten, kto ma dzwoneczek, zostaje Geninem. Macie atakować mnie z zamiarem zabicia, inaczej nie uda się wam nawet ich dotknąć. Jakieś pytania? – zapytał, zauważywszy, że Sasuke chce podnieść rękę – Żadnych pytań, świetnie. Uwaga, start!

Zmieszany chłopak wyartykułował jakiś niezidentyfikowany odgłos i opuścił rękę. Naruto postanowił wykorzystać okazję.

- Teraz! – krzyknął do Sakury. Ta bez wahania podskoczyła do bruneta i z całej siły przyłożyła mu w łeb. Chłopak padł na ziemię jak długi. W tym samym czasie blondyn wykonał Technikę Podziału Cienia. Kunoichi szybko podniosła swoją ofiarę i przerzuciła sobie przez ramię. Klony Naruto rzuciły się na Jōnina, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę od Sakury, która pognała w krzaki z chłopakiem na plecach. Z impetem wpadła w chaszcze, ciskając przed siebie bruneta, który odbił się od drzewa i legł nieprzytomny na ziemi. Sama wylądowała na brzuchu, wznosząc tuman kurzu. Kaszlnęła kilkakrotnie i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Doskonała kryjówka, której na pewno nie zauważy Kakashi – jest.

Nieprzytomny, nie pałętający się pod nogami Sasek – jest.

Pokurcz w pomarańczowym dresie – brak.

Podczołgała się w stronę osłaniającego ich krzewu i spojrzała przez gęstwinę gałązek. Dostrzegła pomarańczowe plamy skaczące wokół zarysu sylwetki senseia.

Czyżby on… walczył?

Dziewczyna zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. Mogła się spodziewać, że ten kurdupel spróbuje ją wykiwać. Już wcześniej się dowiedzieli, jak wygląda test Kakashiego. Ich plan polegał na skutecznym ukryciu się, ustaleniu strategii walki i późniejszym odebraniu dzwoneczków wspólnymi siłami. Naruto miał wykorzystać klony do zmylenia przeciwnika, żeby dołączyć do Sakury i Sasuke. Teraz pewnie chciał sam zdobyć dzwonek i zgarnąć wszelkie pochwały tylko dla siebie!

Walka zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Sfrustrowana kunoichi bębniła palcami w ziemię. Co robić? Dołączyć do niego? Obróciła się i szturchnęła nieprzytomnego bruneta. Ten jęknął cicho i mlasnął. Kopnęła go czubkiem buta.

- Sasek, pobudka! – syknęła. Chyba trochę za mocno go poturbowała, ale to był jedyny sposób, by bez zbędnych dyskusji przenieść go w bezpieczne miejsce. Nigdy nie była szczególnie delikatna, więc złapała szczupłe ramiona chłopca i z całych sił nim potrząsnęła. Otworzył oczy, ale nadal wyglądał na zagubionego, więc dla pewności pacnęła go dłonią w policzek.

- Ssso jessst? – wymamrotał brunet, rozglądając się dookoła. – Ooo, Sakurciaaa… - dodał rozmarzonym głosem, dostrzegając znajomo wyglądające czoło.

- Cicho! – zganiła go szeptem dziewczyna. – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej i spróbował zalotnie przechylić głowę, nie zważając na utrudniające to gałęzie (a w szczególności tę wbijająca mu się w ucho).

Ich sekretne (w mniemaniu Sasuke) rendez-vous przerwał Naruto, rzucony przez jakąś tajemniczą siłę na osłaniający ich krzak, doszczętnie demolując ich kryjówkę.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – wrzasnęła Sakura, próbując przeturlać się na bok i uniknąć zderzenia.

Blondyn chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uniemożliwił mu to wypełniający usta piach. Splunął za siebie i zaczął się podnosić, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa skierowane do bliżej nieokreślonego adresata. Sasuke, poczuwszy przypływ jakiejś niezwykłej mocy, wstał i oskarżycielsko wycelował palec mniej-więcej w stronę chłopaka (a dokładnie to ciut na lewo od niego, bo jeszcze mu trochę w głowie kołatało).

- Jak śmiesz się tak wyrażać przy obecnej tu mej nadobnej bogdance! – ryknął z całych sił, jednocześnie nie będąc pewnym, czy właściwie użył słowa _bogdanka._ Szybko się jednak zreflektował i postanowił uderzyć w bardziej romantyczny ton. – Nie przeszkadzaj kochankom, co głowy składają pod jaworem, na róż posłaniu…

Jego wywód został brutalnie przerwany.

- Nie jestem twoja kochanką! – zaskrzeczała rzeczona niewiasta, otrzepując się z kurzu.

Brunet doszedł do wniosku, że powinien zacząć uciekać, jednak nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Padł na kolana, chcąc błagać o przebaczenie, jednak dziewczyna tylko pacnęła go lekko w czoło i wyminęła, kierując się w stronę Naruto.

- Ty… - wycedziła przez zęby. – Ty idioto…

Chłopak dostrzegł pulsującą na jej czole żyłę i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma już dla niego ratunku

- S-Sakura, uspokój się, p-proszę – wyjąkał, próbując się wycofać.

- Już ja ci dam spokój, kurduplu! Spokój wieczny! – wrzasnęła, wymachując pięściami.

- Nieee! – ryknął zrozpaczonym tonem Sasuke, uczepiając się rąbka jej sukienki. – Miej litość dla niego, toż to zwykły chłop z gminu! Luba ma, oszczędź go!

Zażenowana dziewczyna spróbowała wyrwać się chłopakowi, co poskutkowało oderwaniem się sporego kawałka materiału. Uwolniona od natrętnego adoratora ruszyła przed siebie, jednak ten, niezrażony niepowodzeniem, złapał się gumki jej getrów i niechcący je z niej ściągnął. Zaskoczona kunoichi potknęła się, wpadła wprost na przerażonego Naruto, a przyczepiony do niej desperat wywinął orła razem z nią i wylądował twarzą w dość newralgicznym punkcie, tuż poniżej dziewczęcych pleców.

Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, co stało się później.

- Żenada – mruknął Kakashi, przyglądając się awanturze, która właśnie osiągnęła apogeum.

Postanowił rozdzielić walczące dzieciaki. Nie chciał potem wysłuchiwać pretensji rodziców, których pociechy wracały do domów z powybijanymi zębami i połamanymi kończynami. A tym razem to nawet nie byłaby jego sprawka!

Minutę później cała trójka stała przed nim w szeregu. Wszyscy byli mocno poturbowani. Naruto zdjął ochraniacz, odsłaniając olbrzymiego guza na czole. Sasuke cicho popłakiwał, nie z powodu odniesionych ran, lecz dlatego, że w ferworze walki jego ukochana nazwała go _erotomanem_, a on nawet nie wiedział, co to znaczy (domyślał się tylko, że nic dobrego). Sakura próbowała poprawić niemiłosiernie rozciągnięte getry, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o wymoczkach i zboczeńcach.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak niezdyscyplinowanej bandy – warknął Jōnin. – Zamiast skupić się na walce ze mną, woleliście się kłócić między sobą. Nie zauważyłem u was nawet próby pracy zespołowej. Mógłbym jeszcze długo wytykać popełnione przez was błędy, ale nie widzę w tym żadnego celu.

Mężczyzna zrobił pauzę, żeby jego wywód zabrzmiał bardziej dramatycznie. Ostatni raz spojrzał na swoich podopiecznych.

- Wszyscy oblaliście.


	4. Siła perswazji

**A/N: Uwaga, uwaga: postanowiłam troszkę bardziej się postarać i od teraz nowy rozdział będzie pojawiał się co sobotę :). Dziękuję za komentarze i proszę, piszcie co myślicie o tej parodii i czy Wam się podoba - to naprawdę mi pomaga :). Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake spacerował ulicami Konohy, pogwizdując cicho pod nosem. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy miał całe popołudnie tylko dla siebie. Bez żadnego pomysłu na spędzenie nadprogramowego wolnego czasu włóczył się już prawie godzinę, czekąjac na nadejście pory obiadowej.

_Może wyskoczę na ramen do Ichiraku,_ _a później wpadnę do baru z chłopakami..._ _albo najpierw skoczę do księgarni? Podobno już wyszedł nowy tom "Tajemnicy Rozamundy"..._

Z zadumy wyrwał go dziewczęcy pisk.

- Kakashi-sensei, Kakakashi-sensei! – zawołała z okna Sakura, energicznie wymachując rękami. – Proszę chwilę zaczekać!

Zdziwiony Jōnin zatrzymał się i włożył ręce w kieszenie. Usłyszał tupot kroków na schodach i po chwili dziewczyna wybiegła z budynku.

- O co chodzi? – wymamrotał niemrawo.

Kunoichi spuściła głowę i wbiła wzrok w ziemię.

- Ja… No, to znaczy my - wyjąkała, kręcąc młynka palcami. – Przepraszamy – wydusiła, rumieniąc się okropnie.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią obojętnym wzrokiem i nic nie odpowiedział. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i złapała się pod boki.

- To było nie fair. Wymyślił pan egzamin, którego i tak nikt wcześniej nie zdał, po czym go przerwał – powiedziała, buntowniczo wysuwając podbródek. – Zasłużyliśmy na drugą szansę, kurde balans! – zawołała, tupiąc nogą.

Zdziwiony Kakashi milczał, nie wiedząc co robić.

- To jak będzie? – spytała rzeczowym tonem dziewczyna.

Mężczyzna zamrugał nerwowo jednym okiem i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco pod maską.

- Spieszę się, do następnego! – powiedział zakłopotany, po czym z cichym pyknięciem zniknął w chmurze dymu, nie słysząc wszystkich epitetów adresowanych do jego osoby.

* * *

Pojawił się tuż obok baru z ramenem i odetchnął z ulgą. Mimo tego, że był zagorzałym fanem harlequinów i komedii romantycznych oraz namiętnie śledził wszelakie telenowele, nie miał pojęcia jak radzić sobie z osobnikami płci pięknej, a w szczególności z takimi jak Sakura Haruno.

Zrezygnowany klapnął na stołku i wyciągnął rękę, by coś zamówić, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos.

- Siema, Kaszalot-sensei - burknął siedzący obok chłopiec w wściekle pomarańczowym dresie.

- N-Naruto? - wyjąkał Hatake. Czyżby nad jego siwą głową krążyło dzisiaj jakieś fatum?

Chłopak odłożył pustą miseczkę i obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny. Cały umorusany, w podartych ciuchach i z olbrzymią śliwą na czole wyglądał jak półtora nieszczęścia.

- To ona mnie tak urządziła - powiedział, wskazując kciukiem siniak - ale z panem też się nieźle walczyło.

Skrzywił się i dodał rozczarowanym tonem:

- Myślałem, że równy ziom z ciebie, Kaszalot - wymamrotał i zaśmiał się gorzko. - Chyba coś mi na łeb padło.

Zanim zszokowany Jōnin zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, chłopak wstał i odszedł, nie zaszczycając go nawet słowem pożegnania. Kakashi westchnął ciężko i spuścił głowę.

_Powinienem go ukarać za zniewagę wyższego stopniem, ale smarkacz ma trochę racji. Może rzeczywiście byłem dla nich trochę zbyt surowy..._

- Co panu podać? - zapytał kucharz, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. - Mamy dziś wyśmienitą wieprzowinę!

- Dziękuję, jednak nie jestem głodny - wymamrotał mężczyzna i skierował swe kroki prosto do baru.

* * *

Hatake otwierał już drugą butelkę sake, gdy w progu przesiąkniętego papierosowym dymem lokalu pojawiła się para jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

- Hej, Kakashi! - ryknął nowo przybyły gość, klepiąc go z całej siły po plecach. Biedak zakrztusił się i wylał całą zawartość czarki.

- Oj, Kakaś, ty to zawsze żeś był pierdoła - powiedział mężczyzna, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. Oderwał kawałek przyodziewku swej partnerki i wytarł nim blat stolika.

- Ej, zostaw to! - pisnęła brunetka, próbując poprawić sukienkę.

- Trzeba było nie okręcać się papierem toaletowym - odparł Asuma, wyrzucając skrawek gdzieś za siebie i dosiadając się do stolika.

- Tego jeszcze nie było - zachichotał pod nosem siwy Jōnin - choć zawsze miałaś dość dziwne podejście do mody.

- Mówi się nowatorskie - fuknęła Kurenai i usiadła naprzeciw niego. - Lepiej opowiadaj, jak tam twoi nowi podopieczni.

- Genialnie - mruknął Asuma, zapalając papierosa. - Mam świetną drużynę, zniszczą wszystkich podczas egzaminu na Chuunina.

- Nie pytałam ciebie - syknęła rozzłoszczona kobieta. - Poza tym, moje dzieciaki są na pewno lepsze od twoich!

- Nie spinaj się tak, skarbie, bo popuścisz - odparł, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. - Chociaż kiecka ci się na coś wtedy przyda.

Oburzona brunetka nabrała głęboko powietrza, żeby odpyskować coś koledze, gdy kłótnię przerwał Kakashi.

- Nie przepuściłem ich - powiedział zgorzkniałym tonem. - Przerwałem egzamin.

- Och - wyrwało się Kurenai - znowu?

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i westchnął.

- Tak zasugerował mi Hokage, musiałem to zrobić.

- Szkoda - skwitował Asuma. - Mogłaby być niezła zabawa.

- Byli aż tak beznadziejni? - spytała cicho kunoichi. - Słyszałam, że ten mały chuligan naprawdę świetnie walczy, ta różowa też podobno jest całkiem niezła, a nazwisko dzieciaka Uchihów mówi samo za siebie. Po całej wiosce krążą o nich plotki.

Zawstydzony Hatake spuścił głowę.

- Może są dość niezdyscyplinowani i nie potrafią ze sobą współpracować, ale z pewnością mają potencjał - potwierdził niechętnie.

- To znaczy, że jest jeszcze szansa - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w jej przekrwione oczy i pod maską odwzajemnił uśmiech.

_Może i wygląda na pomyloną, ale łeb na karku ma i zna się na wychowywaniu dzieci jak mało kto. Jeśli ma rację..._

Wstał od stolika i wymamrotał:

- Muszę się przewietrzyć.

Para pokiwała głowami i odprowadziła wzrokiem chyboczącego się na boki kolegę.

- Da sobie radę - powiedział Asuma, zaciągając się głęboko. W zamyśleniu wypuścił dym w twarz dziewczynie, wywołując jej piskliwy sprzeciw i kolejną kłótnię.

* * *

Tymczasem Kakashi Hatake spacerował sobie, chwiejnym krokiem przemierzając nieco bardziej szemrane zaułki Konohy. Nagle potknął się o coś i wyrąbał twarzą w ziemię. Z trudem podniósł się i oparł o ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Już chciał wymierzyć złośliwemu "czemuś" solidnego kopniaka, gdy "coś" zakwiliło i zaczęło płakać.

- Hę? - odparł elokwentnie mężczyzna, po czym postanowił się z "czymś" skonfrontować. - Co ty robisz, co? - wybełkotał, oskarżycielsko celując w "to" palcem.

- P-Przepraszam, Kakashi-sensei - wyjąkało "coś" i spojrzało na niego olbrzymimi, czarnymi oczętami.

Jōnin usłyszał tylko niezrozumiały pisk i dostrzegł błyszczące ślepia.

- Rosomak? - pomyślał na głos i czknął.

- T-To ja, Sasuke - powiedział cichutko domniemany zwierzak, przygryzając wargę.

- Powiedziałbym, że rosmoak. Romosak, jak w mordę strzelił! - wybełkotał, próbując polemizować z upartym rozmówcą.

- Jestem Sasuke Uchiha, pański uczeń - powiedział głośno, próbując wstać. W tym samym momencie Kakashi pochylił się, w celu dokładniejszej identyfikacji stworzenia. Niespodziewanie zderzyli się głowami i obaj klapnęli naprzeciw siebie, pocierając obolałe czoła.

- Ała - powiedział Hatake. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, przyglądając się pochlipującemu chłopakowi. Ból otrzeźwił go na tyle, że w końcu udało mu się go rozpoznać. Odchrząknął i przemówił głosem budzącym jednocześnie zaufanie i respekt (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało):

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, chłopcze?

Sasuke zarumienił się.

- Tak właściwie, to się ukrywam.

Nauczyciel nic nie odpowiedział, więc chłopiec postanowił kontynuować.

- Boję się, że mi spuści manto. Zawsze mnie nie lubiła, ale teraz jest jeszcze gorzej. Już myślałem, że coś zdziałam, że poprawię relacje, znajdę kolegów - wyznał i wysmarkał się w rękaw. - Ale zaprzepaściłem szansę, to koniec! Przeze mnie zawalili egzamin, jestem do niczego. To wszystko moja wina! - zawył i rozpłakał się na amen.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- To wcale nie była twoja wina - powiedział pocieszającym tonem. - Wasze zadanie było jednak trochę zbyt trudne.

Chłopiec podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

- Mogłem zmienić troszkę zasady. Do uzyskania rangi Genina przez całą trójkę wystarczyłoby, że jeden z członków zdobędzie dzwoneczek - powiedział, podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Ale teraz już trochę na to za późno - powiedział cicho Sasuke.

- Może tak, może nie - odparł Kakashi, otrzepując się z kurzu.

Gdy odchodził, chłopiec w mroku dostrzegł upadający na ziemię przedmiot i usłyszał ciche stuknięcie.

- Kakashi-sensei, coś panu wypadło! - zawołał, odruchowo podnosząc rzecz. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i aż pisnął, gdy zrozumiał, co trzyma w ręce.

Blaszany dzwonek.

Hatake uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obrócił w stronę chłopca.

- Gratuluję zdobycia rangi Genina.

Oniemiały chłopak wpatrywał się w niego jak cielę na malowane wrota, nadal siedząc na chodniku.

- Rusz się i zawiadom resztę, a potem zmykaj do domu i porządnie się wyśpij - powiedział i wyszczerzył się pod maską w sadystycznym uśmiechu.

- Od jutra zaczniecie prawdziwą harówkę.


	5. Wielkie nadzieje

**A/N: Oto i jest: kolejny rozdział :). Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Miłego! ;)**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha gnał na złamanie na karku ciemnymi zaułkami Wioski Ukrytego Liścia. Potykając się o własne nogi, wpadł na główną ulicę, rozpaczliwie próbując zaczerpnąć tchu. Zacisnął mocniej pięść, w której trzymał blaszany dzwonek i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Właśnie pędził ku zacnemu domostwu swej bogini, niosąc jej istne złote runo. Wybierając się na nocną eskapadę, nie spodziewał się, że wróci z niej zwycięsko. Los lubi jednak zaskakiwać i mimo tego, że naszego bohatera zazwyczaj doświadczał w wyjątkowo przykry sposób, tym razem zgotował mu niezwykle miłą niespodziankę.

Dotarłszy do celu, zatrzymał się i wrzasnął rozpaczliwie:

- Saaakuuuraaa!

Jego przeraźliwy krzyk poniósł się echem po okolicy, alarmując wszystkich oprócz dziewczyny. Słaniający się chłopak spróbował jeszcze raz zawołać ukochaną, lecz z jego wysuszonego na wiór gardła wydobył się nieartykułowany dźwięk, przypominający ryk potrąconego przez tira łosia. Niezrażony wpadką, nabrał głęboko powietrza, by oznajmić swe przybycie po raz kolejny. Nagle usłyszał skrzypnięcie i z okna wychyliła się Sakura. W papilotach na głowie i z wyjątkowo kwaśną miną, przypominała raczej mitycznego potwora, niż bóstwo, lecz brunet natychmiast stwierdził, że ma serce i będzie nim patrzył (tudzież patrzał).

- Zamknij się - syknęła rozwścieczona panienka z okienka. - Czego chcesz?

"Czyny, nie słowa", pomyślał i uniósł rękę...

Wrzasnął jak poparzony, przyglądając się własnej dłoni, w której ściskał krótki, czerwony sznureczek i zasadniczo nic poza nim. Zaczął nerwowo poklepywać spodnie i koszulkę, wywlekł na wierzch kieszenie, w panice nawet padł na ziemię i zdjął sandały, szukając w nich zguby.

Sakura obserwowała tarzającego się po chodniku chłopaka, nie wiedząc czy śmiać się, czy płakać, a może po prostu zadzwonić na policję i zgłosić zakłócanie ciszy nocnej. Nie chciała jednak mieszać w to jego rodziców, więc udając, że scena nie miała miejsca, zamknęła okno i starannie zasunęła zasłony.

Tymczasem zapłakany Sasuke czołgał się, próbując odtworzyć drogę, którą przed chwilą przemierzył. Szorując brodą po bruku i łykając smarki, badał w ciemnościach każdy centymetr kwadratowy chodnika. W oddali dostrzegł jakiś błysk i rzucił się w tamtym kierunku. Okazało się jednak, że to zwykły kapsel. Już miał cisnąć go za siebie i pogrążyć się w czeluściach rozpaczy, gdy nadepnął bosą stopą (w akcie desperacji porzucił obuwie pod domem dziewczyny) na coś twardego. Jęknął cicho i starając się nie panikować, podniósł nogę, żeby sprawdzić co się tak właściwie stało.

- Oby nie trzeba było amputować - wyszeptał do siebie, gorączkowo próbując przypomnieć sobie datę ostatniego szczepienia na tężec. Zbierając resztki odwagi, rzucił okiem na ranną kończynę i przerażające ciało obce, które się w nią bestialsko wbiło.

Dzwoneczek.

Sasuke odetchnął z ulgą i osunął się na ziemię. Szybko jednak się z niej podniósł i zdecydowanym, aczkolwiek ostrożnym krokiem, ruszył z powrotem do Sakury.

Tym razem postanowił zrezygnować z wielkiego wejścia. Światła paliły się we wszystkich oknach, z których obserwowali go wścibscy i mocno wkurzeni sąsiedzi (mógł przysiąc, że jeden celował do niego z dubeltówki). Postanowił postąpić w bardziej konwencjonalny sposób. Podniósł buty i nerwowo przełykając ślinę, nacisnął przycisk z numerem trzy.

- O co ci chodzi? - warknął rozzłoszczony głos, który chłopak ledwo poznał.

- M-Musimy porozmawiać - wyjąkał. Odpowiedziało mu zniecierpliwione westchnienie i ciche brzęczenie domofonu.

Sasuke otworzył drzwi i wspiął się po schodach. Założył sandały i przygładził nieco włosy, próbując choć odrobinkę uatrakcyjnić swój wygląd. Dziewczyna bez słowa wpuściła go do mieszkania. Brunet przejrzał się w lustrze stojącym w przedpokoju i z rozgoryczeniem stwierdził, że jego próby spełzły na niczym. Cały pokryty kurzem, z dziko sterczącymi włosami, brudną twarzą i zasmarkanym nosem wyglądał bardziej jak bezdomny, niż bohater. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go chrząknięcie dziewczyny.

- Powiesz mi w końcu, dlaczego napastujesz mnie w środku nocy? - spytała jadowitym tonem. - Ciesz się, że moi rodzice wyjechali na parę dni. Tatuś pewnie zastrzeliłby cię z wiatrówki.

- Mieszkasz w naprawdę dziwnej dzielnicy - wymamrotał chłopiec. Napotkał wyczekujący wzrok dziewczyny i postanowił przejść do rzeczy, zanim ta uzna go za wariata i kompletnie znienawidzi (zakładając, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiła).

- Proszę - powiedział, podając jej srebrny przedmiot. - Zostaliśmy Geninami.

Zdumiona kunoichi uniosła brwi, przyglądając się dzwoneczkowi. Sasuke poinformował ją o zmianie zasad i wyjaśnił pokrótce jak go zdobył.

Oniemiała z wrażenia dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę mu się przyglądała, jakby nie do końca dotarły do niej jego słowa. Nagle pisnęła z uciechy, klasnęła w dłonie i zawołała:

- Jesteś geniuszem!

Chłopiec spłonął rumieńcem i poczuł zbierające się w kącikach w oczu łzy wzruszenia. Nie zdążył się jednak porządnie rozpłakać, bo Sakura złapała go w ramiona i uściskała z całych sił, prawie łamiąc mu żebra, po czym wycisnęła na brudnym policzku soczystego całusa.

- Fuj, smakujesz ziemią! - Skrzywiła się i otarła usta wierzchem dłoni. - Powiedziałeś już o tym Naruto?

Sasuke pokręcił jedynie głową, niezdolny wydusić z siebie słowa. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą, a usta wygięły się w rozmarzonym uśmiechu.

- No to na co czekasz! - zawołała, wypychając go za drzwi. Sama szybko zarzuciła na siebie kurtkę i gwałtownym ruchem zdjęła papiloty, wyrywając przy tym sporo włosów.

Złapała chłopaka za rękę (dokładnie to za łokieć, żeby nie było zbyt romantycznie) i powlekła za sobą po schodach.

Gdy wybiegli na zewnątrz, Sasuke w przebłysku świadomości pomyślał, że za włóczenie się do późna dostanie od rodziców porządną reprymendę i straszny szlaban. Nie żałował jednak ani trochę, bo miał niezachwianą pewność, że to najszczęśliwsza noc w jego życiu.

* * *

Poranki w Konosze, gdzie panowało wieczne lato, były zawsze pogodne i dawały mieszkańcom poczucie, że niezależnie od tego, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego dnia, dzisiaj będzie lepiej. Obłoczki sunęły leniwie po niebie, nie przysłaniając przy tym słońca. Lekki wiatr szumiał w gałęziach wysokich drzew, ptaki wyśpiewywały rozmaite melodie. Do tego jakże sielskiego obrazka nie pasował tylko jeden element.

Sensei Drużyny Siódmej z trudem stał na nogach. Słońce raziło go w przekrwione oko, które musiał cały czas mrużyć. Wiatr lekko poruszał jego siwymi włosami, które pozlepiały się w strąki. Ptasie trele rozbrzmiewały w jego uszach upiornym jazgotem, powodując obezwładniający ból głowy. Walcząc z mdłościami, trzęsąc się i kiwając na boki, majestatycznie sunął, krok za krokiem. Panie i panowie, Kakashi Hatake na kacu stulecia.

Sakura przyglądała się mu sceptycznie, charakterystycznie marszcząc brwi. Naruto próbował ukryć uśmieszek, domyśliwszy się przyczyny tak fatalnej predyspozycji mistrza. Tylko Sasuke nie zauważył nic dziwnego, cały w skowronkach po wczorajszych przeżyciach.

- Dzisiaj, w ramach integracji - powiedział Jonin skrzekliwym głosem - spędzicie dzień w Konoszańskim Domu Weterana.

- Co takiego?! - zawołała z niedowierzaniem Sakura. - Mieliśmy zacząć treningi!

Krzyk dziewczyny rozległ się w uszach Kakashiego z siłą tysiąca decybeli. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i poczuł nawrót odruchu wymiotnego. Spróbował przełknąć ślinę, ale w ustach miał Saharę, a zgaga paliła go żywym ogniem.

- Bez dyskusji - wychrypiał. - Potraktujcie to jako waszą pierwszą misję rangi D. Później zgłosicie się do mnie z raportem.

Zebrał resztki sił, skupił się maksymalnie i zniknął z tym swoim "pyk".

Rozwścieczona kunoichi wymamrotała pod nosem, że pan Kaszalot może wsadzić sobie tę misję w miejsce, które sugeruje przydzielona jej literka. Rozczarowany blondyn westchnął ciężko i spojrzał zrezygnowany na kolegę. Ten podskoczył i zawołał nader entuzjastycznym głosem:

- Idziemy! Drużyna Siódma wkracza do akcji!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po misjach rangi D. Uznał jednak, że wcale nie są takie złe. Czuł się wręcz przyjemnie zaskoczony. Siedział sobie wygodnie w fotelu, popijał herbatkę z mlekiem, głaszcząc perskiego kota i rozmawiając o pierdołach. Czas upływał przyjemnie, choć atmosfera nieco się zagęściła, gdy dwie panie zaczęły wykłócać się na temat elektrycznie podgrzewanych kocyków. Obie staruszki, mimo sędziwego wieku, miały w sobie dawną krzepę. Zwolenniczka tradycyjnych koców wyjęła na stół sztuczną szczękę, wyzywając rozmówczynię na pojedynek. Entuzjastka technologii odrzuciła na bok swój balkonik, sposobiąc się do walki. Chłopak, pragnąc za wszelką cenę zapobiec konfliktowi, wtrącił się szybko do rozmowy.

- A ja to wolę kołdry. Nie ma nic lepszego od ciepłej pierzyny - powiedział, siląc się na uśmiech. Panie spojrzały na młodzieńca i wybuchły zgodnym śmiechem. Widok bezzębnych dziąseł był dość upiorny, ale Sasuke zachował zimną krew. Seniorki dosiadły się do niego i zaczęły wspominać dawne czasy.

Tymczasem w innej części pomieszczenia Naruto przeżywał niezwykły pojedynek. Spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Karty na stół, dziadku - powiedział ochrypłym głosem filmowego gangstera. Staruszek zmrużył oczy i odpowiedział.

- Full - Uśmiechnął się chytrze do swoich kompanów. - Nie wykiwasz mnie, młokosie.

Naruto zrobił niewinną minkę i zaprezentował swoje karty.

- Ups, znowu wygrałem. Mam karetę.

Rozległ się zbiorowy jęk. Jakim cudem ten smarkacz ograł wszystkich po raz czwarty z rzędu?

Chłopiec z uśmiechem zgarnął fanty ze stołu. Miał już dwie drewniane laski, przenośny zestaw szachów (brakowało gońca), trzy odznaki Zasłużonym dla Konohy, kalendarz ze skąpo ubranymi kunoichi (z siedemdziesiątego piątego) i robioną na drutach serwetkę.

- Może pogramy w bierki? - zaproponował jeden z seniorów i spotkał się z ogólną aprobatą. Bierki na pieniądze to naprawdę ekscytująca gra, w szczególności, gdy trzy czwarte uczestników ma zaczątki Parkinsona.

Z całej trójki Geninów jedynie Sakurze nie udzieliła się atmosfera ogólnej wesołości i odprężenia. Dokładniej mówiąc, była wściekła. Odśpiewała na wyraźne życzenie rozemocjonowanej publiczności "Wojenko, wojenko" po raz jedenasty i przerwała recital dopiero, gdy jeden z widzów spróbował podwinąć jej laską spódniczkę. Zeskoczyła z prowizorycznej sceny, pogroziła pięścią natrętnemu fanowi i powstrzymując się od zdemolowania całego przybytku w przypływie złości, wyszła, z całych sił trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

- ...wtedy wyszłam i wcale tego nie żałuję! - podsumowała w buntowniczym tonie swój raport. Kakashi przyglądał się jej, z trudem próbując skupić wzrok.

- Powtórzę to po raz ostatni: już nigdy więcej nie będę tam przesiadywać, wysłuchując pierdzenia jakichś zboczonych dziadków! Nie będę wypełniać takich misji! To nawet nie była misja! Ja potrzebuję wymagających zadań, prawdziwych wyzwań!

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

_Niech się wreszcie przymknie... Powinienem dać jej upomnienie i nauczyć szacunku do starszych, ale... Au, moja głowa... Nie mam nawet siły myśleć..._

Sakura skończyła monolog, złapała się pod boki i rzeczowym tonem spytała:

- To co pan na to? Jaka będzie moja następna misja?

Kakashi zmrużył oko i wskazując na szklankę z wodą wymamrotał:

- Rozpuść mi aspirynki. Dwie.


	6. Mission Impossible

**A/N: W końcu jest kolejny update ;) Jak zwykle, liczę na Wasze opinie - _zu, _dziękuję za tak częste komentowanie! Ten rozdział jest o wiele dłuższy od poprzedniego ^^ Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Nastał kolejny, piękny poranek w Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia. Naruto dotarł na miejsce zbiórki przed odprawą i przywitał się z przyjaciółmi skinieniem głowy.

- Czeeeść! - zawołał śpiewnie Sasuke, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Sakura tylko spojrzała na niego wilkiem i warknęła coś niezrozumiałego. Blondyn odruchowo się cofnął, wiedząc, jak straszna potrafi być dziewczyna, gdy się ją wkurzy.

A powodów do złości miała aż nadto. Po ich pierwszej i ostatniej misji w Domu Weterana, która zdaniem kunoichi była beznadziejna, sprawy przybrały jeszcze gorszy obrót. Przydzielono im misję pomagania w konoszańskim przedszkolu. Wewnętrzny leń Naruto był z tego całkiem zadowolony. Od ósmej do szesnastej układał z dzieciakami budowle z lego, bawił się samochodzikami i szalał na placu zabaw, potem robił lekki trening i miał wolne. Do tego jedzenie było pyszne, a opiekunki _całkiem-całkiem_. Żyć, nie umierać.

Sasuke był jeszcze szczęśliwszy. Jego łagodne usposobienie i anielska cierpliwość sprawiały, że dzieci go uwielbiały. Czytał im poezję tak, że nawet największe łobuziaki momentalnie zasypiały podczas leżakowania. Wszystkie matki wręcz oszalały na jego punkcie, jedna nawet zaproponowała mu stałą posadę niańki.

Innymi słowy, Naruto miał w końcu czas dla siebie, Sasuke poczuł się doceniony, a Kakashi był przeszczęśliwy, bo nie musiał się z nimi użerać. Jednak, życie to nie bajka, a nawet jeśli, to jest to bajka ze złą, niszczącą sielankę wiedźmą, której funkcję etatowo pełniła Sakura.

Dzieci uciekały od niej z krzykiem, a rodzice nieprzychylnym okiem patrzyli na jej różowe włosy (które po nieudanym eksperymencie z szamponetką stały się jeszcze bardziej jaskrawe). Gdy grupka dziewczynek podeszła do niej i nieśmiało poprosiła, by pobawiła się z nimi w dom, ta wygłosiła im soczystą przemowę na temat nierównego i niesprawiedliwego podziału ról w społeczeństwie, po czym wykrzykując równościowe hasła, tupnęła nogą troszkę za mocno. W efekcie delikatna konstrukcja domku do zabawy się zawaliła, a wszystkie dzieci wpadły w histerię. Po tym incydencie została oddelegowana do kuchni, gdzie przydzielono jej niesprawiedliwą, wynikającą z dyskryminacji płciowej pracę polegającą na obieraniu kartofli.

Cała trójka i ich sensei stanęli przed Hokage. Staruszek przyglądał im się w zadumie. Póki co, nie doszło jeszcze do żadnej katastrofy z ich udziałem, Kakashi nawet stwierdził, że całkiem nieźle rokują. Trzeci czuł jednak w kościach, że zanosi się na jakąś większą aferę i miał niejasne przeczucie, że właśnie feralna Drużyna Siódma będzie w to zamieszana.

Kunoichi mierzyła staruszka wzrokiem, który w najlepszym wypadku można by określić jako nieprzychylny. Naruto dostrzegł, że dziewczyna z całych sił zaciska szczęki i odsunął się nieznacznie. Zauważywszy pulsującą na jej skroni żyłę, zrobił jeszcze krok w tył, licząc, że Kaszalot zapomni o ich dawnych sporach i obroni go przed nieuniknionym napadem złości Sakury._  
_

- Widzę, że świetnie radzicie sobie w przedszkolu - powiedział Hokage, uśmiechając się krzepiąco. - Jestem z was bardzo dumny, to naprawdę ważne. Wychowywanie naszych najmłodszych mieszkańców na porządnych obywateli to zadanie dla prawdziwych shinobi. Dlatego, dziś będziecie pracować... - Przerwał wywód i zajrzał do leżących na stole dokumentów - w grupie Biedronek, waszym zadaniem jest odegranie przedstawienia pod tytułem "Dlaczego warto zostać ninja", rozdam wam scenariusze, a po rekwizyty zgłosicie się do...

- Nie - warknęła Sakura.

Naruto, schowawszy dumę do kieszeni dresu, umknął z cichym piskiem i schował się za Kakashim. Sasuke, który w połowie przemówienia Trzeciego dostrzegł, jak bardzo rozwścieczona jest jego ukochana, stał teraz pod ścianą i wyglądało na to, że za wszelką cenę próbuje się w nią wtopić. Hatake, pozornie zobojętniały, modlił się w myślach, by dziewczyna nie wywinęła żadnego numeru.

- Słucham? - spytał Hokage, unosząc lekko brwi.

- Powiedziałam: nie - powtórzyła dziewczyna drżącym ze z złości głosem. - Chcę inną misję. Taką naprawdę ważną.

- Ale ta misja jest bardzo ważna - powiedział starzec, siląc się na spokojny i poważny ton.

- Gadka-szmatka - skwitowała kunoichi. - Inne drużyny już od tygodni wypełniają misje rangi C, tylko my dostajemy do roboty jakieś pierdoły. Przeprowadzamy staruszki przez ulicę, karmimy dzieci marchewką i łapiemy kociaki. Koniec z tym! Zasłużyliśmy na to, żeby przydzielić nam porządną misję, kurde balans! - Zakończyła tyradę efektownym przytupem, po którym z sufitu posypał się tynk.

Zarówno chłopcy, jak i Hokage wpatrywali się w nią z bardzo nieelegancko rozdziawionymi buziami. Kakashi postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.

- Sakuro, uspokój się. Masz przeprosić naszego Czcigodnego Hokage i przyjąć wyznaczoną misję. Zaraz po jej wypełnieniu, w ramach kary...

- Nie, Hatake - przerwał mu staruszek. - Właściwie, jest jeszcze jedna misja, której jeszcze nikomu nie przydzieliłem. Myślę, że się wam spodoba, bo to misja rangi C.

Cała trójka wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia, nawet Naruto wychylił się zza pleców senseia i nadstawił uszu.

- Waszym zadaniem będzie eskorta pewnej bardzo ważnej osoby. Co wy na to?

- Eee... - odparła elokwentnie Sakura, nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji. - T-Tak, super. To znaczy, dziękujemy, za rozpatrzenie naszej, hmm, prośby. Dołożymy wszelkich starań, by wypełnić ją jak najlepiej! - dokończyła, stając na baczność i salutując.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską. Szykowała się dziś niezła zabawa.

- Bardzo dobra odpowiedź - odparł Hokage, po czym dodał w wojskowym tonie - Odmaszerować!

* * *

Drużyna Siódma w pełnym składzie, spakowana, zwarta i gotowa do dalekiej podróży stała u bram Konohy, oczekując na przybycie ich klienta.

- Gdzie on jest? - marudził Sasuke. - Podróż do Kraju Fal potrwa bite cztery godzny, o ile nie dłużej. Nie chcę wracać do domu w nocy...

- Co, boisz się ciemności? A może chcesz zdążyć na wieczorynkę? - odparł zgryźliwie Naruto, chociaż jemu też nie uśmiechał się późny powrót - nie chciał przegapić kolejnego odcinka swojego ulubionego serialu.

Brunet chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamilkł na widok nadchodzącego mężczyzny.

- To chyba on - mruknęła Sakura. - Mam wrażenie, że gdzieś już go widziałam...

- O nie... - jęknął Sasuke, rozpoznawszy ich klienta.

Mężczyzna w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Odsapnął, otarł pot z czoła i uśmiechnął się do nich.

- Witam, witam. To wy musicie być Drużyną Siódmą, tak? Jestem Włodzimierz Przechera, bardzo mi miło - powiedział i przyjrzał się grupce. - O, panienkę skądś pamiętam. Ten kawaler też chyba już mi się przedstawiał - dodał, wskazując palcem Sasuke, który przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

Kunoichi zmrużyła oczy i zlustrowała wzrokiem postać od stóp obutych w niezbyt gustowne sandały, przez przepocone spodenki i opinającą się na wydatnym brzuchu tandetną koszulę w kwiaty, aż po przystrojoną w słomiany kapelusik głowę. Trzydniowy zarost, przekrwione oczka i żółte zęby, wyszczerzone w obłudnym uśmiechu.

- Pan Włodek Przechera - wycedziła przez zęby, jednocześnie siląc się na fałszywy uśmieszek. - Znany łajdak, kanciarz, moczymorda i oszust matrymonialny. Pamiętam pana, oj, pamiętam pana bardzo dobrze... - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała tonem tak złowrogim i ociekającym jadem, że nawet Kakashi poczuł na plecach nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Jakieś trzy, może cztery lata temu, mężczyzna pojawił się w jej domu. Pod innym nazwiskiem, w eleganckiej koszuli, z bukietem róż i ciocią Sakury wtulającą się w jego ramię. Obsypywał wszystkich prezentami, ojcu nawet podarował nową strzelbę. Ciotka, niezbyt urodziwa stara panna, wręcz szalała ze szczęścia. Wszystko skończyło się, niestety, niezbyt ciekawie. Mężczyzna uciekł zaraz po wyczyszczeniu konta ciotki, a także przywłaszczeniu sobie jej biżuterii, porcelanowej zastawy i kota Puszka. Udało mu się umknąć nie pozostawiając żadnych śladów. Był całkowicie bezkarny, aż do dziś. Sakura należała bowiem do osób wyjątkowo pamiętliwych, a w jej wojowniczej naturze nie leżało przebaczenie.

- Cóż za urocze powitanie, panno Haruno - odpowiedział mężczyzna, nadal się uśmiechając.

- Och, przypomniał pan sobie. Widzę, że alkohol jeszcze nie do końca wyżarł panu mózg - odcięła się dziewczyna.

Sasuke zaszlochał cicho. Poznał pana Włodka pod postacią akwizytora i choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach sprzedał jego rodzinie zestaw AGD w cenach hurtowych, doskonale pamiętał godziny spędzone na zdrapywaniu resztek owoców ze ścian po wybuchu zakupionej u niego sokowirówki.

- No cóż, skoro pierwsze lody zostały przełamane, proponuję wyruszać już w drogę - skwitował Kakashi i nerwowo się zaśmiał. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał mężczyzny, ale znał Sakurę aż za dobrze. Przyglądając się rzeczonej dwójce, która właśnie mierzyła się wrogimi spojrzeniami, stwierdził, że to może być jedna z najtrudniejszych misji w jego życiu.

* * *

Maszerowali w upale już ponad dwie godziny. Na początku wędrówki, kunoichi i klient wymieniali złośliwości i nieprzychylne spojrzenia. Jednak, po pewnym czasie mężczyzna się zmęczył i zaczął ją kompletnie ignorować. Wtedy Sakura przyspieszyła i zaczęła nadawać mordercze tempo. Sasuke ruszył za nią, solidaryzując się w akcie zemsty. Naruto nie miał nic do pana Włodka, ale za wszelką cenę chciał wrócić do siebie na czas, więc pędził za nimi. Kakashi obstawiał tyły. Tempo całkiem mu odpowiadało, widząc jednak, że klient ledwo dyszy, a kolor jego twarzy sugeruje stan przedzawałowy, postanowił zarządzić postój.

- Zatrzymajmy się tutaj na chwilę - zakomenderował.

- Och, tak - wydyszał mężczyzna i padł plackiem w poprzek drogi.

Sakura niechętnie się zatrzymała. Wyglądała na lekko zmęczoną, ale założyła ręce na piersi i zaczęła potupywać nogą, jakby strasznie jej było śpieszno do Kraju Fal. Sasuke przycupnął na leżącym nieopodal kamieniu i zaczął grzebać w swoim plecaku.

- W sumie, można by coś teraz wszamać - mruknął Naruto, gładząc się po brzuchu.

Na te słowa, pan Włodek poderwał się z ziemi i wyciągnął ze swojego ogromnego plecaka turystyczne, składane krzesełko i koc. Rozłożył je na trawie nieopodal drogi, po czym zaczął wypakowywać przeróżne specjały.

- Może kanapeczkę? Mam z szynką, z serem, z dżemem... Jest jeszcze mielonka turystyczna. I sok pomarańczowy. Czekolada, ciasteczka, jabłka... O, czyżby indyk na zimno? Wziąłem jeszcze nóżki w galarecie, jeśli ktoś lubi, to proszę się nie krępować. Jajka na twardo, banany, suszona kiełbasa...

Blondyn na widok jedzenia dostał niekontrolowanego ślinotoku. Spojrzał smętnie na kanapkę z twarożkiem, nieco przygniecioną przez sakiewkę zapasowych shurikenów i mimowolnie się skrzywił.

- Mogę się dosiąść? - spytał Kakashi, wyciągając własne krzesełko. - Mam kanapki z nutellą, możemy się wymienić.

Sasuke był na granicy płaczu. Przeszukał swój bagaż i zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał drugiego śniadania. Zaburczało mu brzuchu tak głośno, że nawet Naruto to usłyszał.

- Chodź, Sasek - powiedział, poklepując go po ramieniu. Dosiedli się do mężczyzn, zaproszeni przez zachwyconego dodatkowym towarzystwem pana Włodka.

- Może panienka też dołączy? - spytał Przechera, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

Dziewczyna nie zaszczyciła go odpowiedzią. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła potupywać dwa razy szybciej, wznosząc obłoczki kurzu.

- Taki wiek, proszę pana. Przejdzie jej - powiedział Kakashi, po czym wyciągnął z plecaka książkę i pogrążył się w lekturze.

Sasuke przechylił głowę i zmrużył oczy, próbując przeczytać tytuł.

- "Kajdany Miłości" - wymamrotał, po czym aż kwiknął ze zdziwienia. - O rany, tak się nazywa mój ulubiony serial!

- Hmm? - mruknął Jōnin i zmrużył oko.

- Sasek, na jakim ty świecie żyjesz. Przecież ten serial to jest _filmowa adptacja sagi_ - powiedział Naruto, ostatnie trzy słowa wypowiadając wręcz z nabożną czcią.

- A ty skąd o tym wiesz, co? - spytał brunet, oskarżycielsko celując w niego palcem.

- Widziałem odcinek albo dwa - wymamrotał blondyn, rumieniąc się lekko.

- Ja przestałem oglądać po pierwszym sezonie - wtrącił pan Włodek. - Po śmierci Mirandy dalsze oglądanie nie miało już sensu.

- O, to niech pan żałuje! - zawołał Sasuke, najwyraźniej zapomniawszy o żywionej do mężczyzny urazie. - Miranda wraca, okazuje się, że zginęła jej siostra bliźniaczka, którą brat Ricardo z nią pomylił i powiedział o tym Reginie, ale ona...

- Wcale nie powiedział o tym Reginie - żachnął się Naruto. - Powiedział Izabelli, swojej kochance, a ona powiedziała Reginie, która miała powiedzieć Pedro...

- W książce było inaczej - stwierdził Kakashi. - W czwartym tomie prawdziwa Miranda umiera w ramionach Ricardo i wtedy...

- Proszę mi nie spojlerować, ja chcę to przeczytać! - zaprotestował piskliwie Sasuke.

- Pożyczę ci pierwszą część, genialnie się czyta - zaoferował gorliwie Naruto.

Sakura, przysłuchująca się rozmowie, obróciła się i spojrzała na całą czwórkę, która właśnie żarliwie się spierała, czy Izabella jest dzi..., eee, panną lekkich obyczajów, czy też nie. Sasuke aż wstał i zaczął bronić honoru serialowej niewiasty, wspierany przez Kakashiego, który kiwał z aprobatą siwą głową. Naruto i pan Włodek prychali z pogardą i pukali się w czoło, od czasu do czasu komentując niewybrednie działania frywolnej postaci. Kunoichi złapała się pod boki i przerwała dyskusję.

- Serio? - spytała, unosząc jedną brew. - Naprawdę oglądacie ten szajs?

Wypowiedź dziewczyny spotkała się z gromkim sprzeciwem i wszyscy, jak jeden mąż zaczęli wymieniać zalety tej złożonej, wielowątkowej, pełnej wyrazistych postaci, zawierającej głęboki przekaz historii. Awantura właśnie osiągnęła apogeum, gdy nagle przerwało ją nagłe pojawienie się dwójki przybyszów. Cała piątka zamilkła i wszyscy wlepili w nich zdziwione spojrzenia.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzamy - powiedział wyższy mężczyzna - ale mamy sprawę do tego tutaj, o - dodał, wskazując palcem na pana Włodka.

Przechera wpatrywał się w parę jak cielę na malowane wrota i nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi. Sakura założyła ręce na piersi, stanęła pewnie na nogach i zapytała swym firmowym, buńczucznym tonem:

- Coście za jedni i czego chcecie?

Mężczyzna lekko się zmieszał i odpowiedział nieco zażenowanym tonem:

- Nie chodzi nam o ciebie, dziewczynko. Ten pan w kolorowej koszulce jest nam winny pieniążki.

Kunoichi zjeżyła się na dźwięk słowa _dziewczynka. _Zmrużyła oczy i przyjrzała się mu dokładniej. Szerokie, od dawna niemodne spodnie w krowie łaty, powyżej bezwstydna golizna. Zamaskowana twarz, krótko obcięte włosy. No i olbrzymi, rzeźnicki nóż na plecach.

Tymaczasem, Sasuke i Naruto obcinali wzrokiem drugą postać, całkiem powabną zresztą.

Blondyn przechylił się do przodu i mrugnął lewym okiem.

- Jak ci na imię, piękną? - wymruczał uwodzicielsko, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

- Andrzej - odparła domniemana piękność ochrypłym basem.

Naruto odruchowo odskoczył i wpadł na Sasuke. Obaj niezwykle malowniczo rozdziawili paszcze i wytrzeszczonym gałami wpatrywali się w przybysza.

Sakura, nie zwracając na nich najmniejszej uwagi, nadal prowadziła wymianę spojrzeń z mężczyzną.

- Oszukał was? - spytała rzeczowym tonem

Facet zamrugał zdziwiony, po czym wybuchł gardłowym śmiechem.

- Tylko by spróbował - powiedział, nadal rechocząc. Odchrząknął, uspokoił się nieco i dodał:

- Skarbie, zejdź mi z drogi, bo będę musiał potraktować twoją buźkę tym cudeńkiem - wycedził przez zęby, po czym wyciągnął swój tasak.

Kunoichi lekko uniosła brwi, zachowując znudzony wyraz twarzy, jakby w ogóle nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia. Kakashi ocknął się i postanowił interweniować.

- Kim oni są, panie Przechera? - spytał mężczyzny, który aż dygotał ze strachu.

- T-To jest Zabuza, o-on... - wyjąkał przerażony. - Ściąga ze mnie haracz. Terroryzuje drobnych sprzedawców, takich jak ja, prowadzących działalność, która nie jest, hmm, do końca legalna. Błagam, pomóżcie mi! On groził mojej rodzinie, proszę was! Nie wydawajcie mnie im!

Sakura zmrużyła oczy i na powrót przybrał gniewny wyraz twarzy.

- Nie lubię pana, panie Przechera. Ale jeszcze bardziej nie lubię, gdy ktoś się wtrąca w moje sprawy. A ci dwaj chcą mi przeszkodzić w pomyślnym wypełnieniu mojej pierwszej misji rangi C - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z dumą w głosie. - Moim obowiązkiem, jako kunoichi Wioski Liścia jest pana bronić.

Obróciła się i rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Nie znaczy to, że panu wybaczyłam. Nadal uważam, że jest pan szuja, menda i złodziej! - syknęła, a jej oczach pojawiły się gniewne błyski.

- D-Dobrze, dobrze - wyjąkał mężczyzna, chowając się za Kakashim. - Po prostu się ich pozbądźcie!

Poirytowany Zabuza przewrócił oczami.

- Dziewczynko, naprawdę nie wiem, co ty sobie myślisz, ale jestem od ciebie silniejszy i nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. Skoro nie chcecie nam go oddać, to chociaż niech chłopcy walczą czy coś. Żaden z nas nie zamierza bić dziewczyny.

Naruto przyjrzał się dokładnie Sakurze.

Zaciśnięte pięści - są.

Szczękościsk - jest.

Żyła na czole - też.

Nagle zauważył dodatkowy objaw - rozszerzone, drgające nozdrza.

- Tego jeszcze nie było - mruknął pod nosem.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i wycelowała w Zabuzę palcem

- Ty... Ty męski, szowinistyczny wypierdku! Co ty sobie myślisz! Owinąłeś se facjatę srajtaśmą i już taki z ciebie kozak, co?! - zaskrzeczała, łamiącym się ze złości głosem.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z politowanie i odpowiedział, tak bardzo znienawidzonym przez Sakurę protekcjonalnym tonem:

- Dziewczynko...

To słowo podziałało na nią jak płachta na rozjuszonego byka. Krzyknęła coś niezrozumiałego, zrobiła krok w przód, po czym zatrzymała się, jakby coś sobie przypomniała. Odwróciła się do swojego senseia, a ten pokiwał lekko głową.

I wtedy wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko.

Cała czwórka wpatrywała się w walczącą Sakurę oniemiała. Naruto próbował włączyć się do bójki, ale tylko oberwał w łeb rękojeścią wyrwanego Zabuzie miecza. Kopnął broń daleko od bijącej się grupki i stwierdził, że jednak da sobie spokój. Gdy para napastników zaczęła uciekać, dziewczyna władowała pozostałości po pikniku do plecaka pana Włodka, który z wdzięczności zaczął całować ją po rękach. Kunoichi przywaliła mu w głowę, skutecznie go ogłuszając. Zarzuciła nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na plecy, jednak był trochę za duży, więc raczej zawlekła, niż zaniosła go do Kraju Fal. Zszokowany Sasuke i niezadowolony Naruto (kolejna śliwa malowniczo kwitła na jego czole) całą drogę gonili za nią. Kakashi znów zamykał kolumnę, tajemniczo uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Gdy dotarli do celu, oprzytomniały już pan Włodek postanowił złożyć Sakurze pewną ofertę:

- Hej, maleńka, całkiem nieźle walczysz jak na dziewczynę. Może byś chciała zostać moim ochroniarzem?

Sakura w odpowiedzi wykrzyczała, gdzie dokładnie może wsadzić sobie takie pełne seksistowskich podtekstów propozycje, po czym, by upewnić się, że zrozumiał, z całych sił go w to miejsce kopnęła. Następnie samozwańcza kapitan drużyny zarządziła powrót i pognała w stronę Wioski Ukrytego Liścia.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake rozparł się wygodnie fotelu. Włączył telewizor i usłyszał znajomą melodię z czołówki swojej ulubionej telenoweli. Jego drużyna wypełniła misję, zdał raport Hokage i zdążył do domu na czas. Idealnie.

Coś jednak mąciło jego spokój. Czuł ten okropny, nerwowy ucisk w brzuchu i wiedział, czego jest on oznaką.

_Nie martwię się Sakurą - podczas misji pokazała, co potrafi. Może jest porywcza i zbyt często ulega emocjom, ale jest wręcz niesłychanie silna i naprawdę świetnie walczy. Naruto dzisiaj się nie popisał, ale wiem, że stać go na wiele. Poza tym, jest zaradny i sprytny. Ale Sasuke... czy on sobie poradzi?_

Westchnął ciężko i potarł dłonią czoło. Podczas składania raportu dowiedział się, że nieuchronnie zbliża się najważniejsze wydarzenie w dotychczasowym życiu jego podopiecznych.

Egzamin na Chuunina.


End file.
